Mini Skirts and Saviors
by goldilocks716
Summary: 21 year-old Bella Swan is still learning to deal with a tragedy in the past while living with Alice, Rose and Esme. Will they ever find someone who can help her escape and conquer her fears? Edward Masen, owner of Jane's should would like to help.
1. Chapter 1 1,2 Step

_I do look fucking smokin' hott. Yeah that sounds good tonight find a guy to keep the nightmares away. Breathe and put the rest of your clothes on girl._

"Bella, are you ready yet?" the little pixie screams on the other side of the door.

"No, I was just about to put the outfit on. Come help me make sure this thing is as tight as possible." As I am pulling my skirt up and zipping it, the door opens and in comes my little 5' nothing pixie of a friend. Tonight was Rose's night to pick the outfits and she went overboard. I wanted to back out for tonight but Alice told me I would look amazing in my outfit and I would be the one every guy wanted to be with tonight. _Err come on you stupid piece zip up, finally!_ "Lift your hair up and I'll pull this tight." The pixie said while jumping up and down behind me. Holy _Mother of Seem…Will I make it the whole night?_ "Your done-now put these on." She handed me this amazing pair of purple printed heels.

"Do you want to be the death of me tonight?" I scream, but Alice has gone back-I am assuming to get herself dressed. I fall back on my bed and laugh about what tonight is going to entail; Dancing at the hottest club, drinking, finding the hottest guys and coming back to our lavish house with my roommates and hopefully enjoying the rest of the weekend the right way in bed. I slip the shoes on.

I headed for the door and catch the girl in the mirror. I pinch my cheek-_there is no way that this could be the same shy innocent daughter of the Chief of Police from a small town that never went out-and I mean never_. I stayed at home or helped my father's friend try to tame his son, Jake, from the wild ways of "The Pack." Now look at me. I have the full package; beauty and brains. This is me-a light brunette with brown eyes wearing a purple corset showcasing not only her perky breasts but also her tiny waist and her butt hidden barely by the black pleated skirt. Her normal 5'2" height is nothing compared to the amazing 5'6" she is wearing with her heels.

"Bitches you better be ready, Jazzy will be here in ten minutes and I told him we would meet him at the door." Rose calls from downstairs. I make my way down the stairs to see my two best friends both looking amazing. Rose, the blonde goddess, is wearing a jumpsuit that is white on top and has long black pants that looks amazing on her tall frame. Alice is next to her in a pair of black leggings and a black and blue leopard print top belted at her waist that looks amazing on her petite pixie body. The black fedoras they are wearing that set their outfits off. I hit the last step and start to stumble only to feel two arms reach out and steady me.

"Sorry, ladies I got here a little early," Jazzy is standing there still a good foot taller than I am. As I finally get my heart to settle down I realize if he was anyone but the brother of one of my best friends and the boyfriend to my other he would be an amazing boyfriend. He is wearing a blue button up shirt that matches one of the many shades in Alice's top and black pants and a black fedora as well.

"Rosie, why don't I get to wear a fedora?" I ask with my hands on my hip as I turn to pout at her.

"Unlike us you are going to hunt for guys. We are just going to be your backup tonight." She snaps back to me as she slaps my ass and pushes me towards the door.

Great-of all the nights for us to go out and she wants to whore me out. We walk outside and there awaits a limo. I stand on the porch looking at it. "Happy Birthday" they scream in unison as they wrap me in a group hug. Next thing I know Jasper is picking me up and carrying me to the limo; he winks at me. "I know you would fall on your face and break a heel if you walked here. Now get in there before I have to push you in."

We pull up and to the red carpet of Jane's. Immediately Jazzy hops out of the car and offers his hand to Rose as she exits gracefully and you hear the crowd all gasp. Alice is next and the crowd is still quiet. I then reach for Jazzy's hand and Alice gives me her hand also. The crowd all starts to murmur. I immediately feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I do not do well with the attention. I start to walk and stumble slightly but Alice and Rose are there and they grab my arms and start to walk with me giving me the courage I need. We walk straight past the line that is waiting to get in the club. Rose walks straight up to the bouncer who is taller than Jazzy and with shoulders as broad as Alice and me combined.

"Emmett I want you to meet Alice and the birthday girl herself Bella." Rose states as she kisses the bouncer on the cheek. He immediately lets us in and shows us to the VIP room since the new bouncer is here to take over. "Nice to meet you ladies, Jazz, it's good to see you again so soon."

Now I am sitting in a VIP room looking on to the dance floor. About that time I feel my friends grab my hands and pull me down the three steps to the floor. About the time we make it to the middle of the floor all the lights go dim and DJ Jake, yeah that's right the same one I help tame from back home, cuts the music. "Thank you, fans and friends and odds and ends… "Could_ he really be using a quote from Grease…Oh no what have they done…_ "I want to let you know we have a very special lady in the club tonight." _Please be talking about someone else please… please… please…_ "She turned 21 today so all you guys feel free to buy her a drink and ask her to dance. Bells baby where are you?" Two things happened at that instant the spotlight above us turned on and I was certain that my cheeks were as red as Rose's lips were. Jake then turned and winked at me and turned the music back on…._Well at least he knows what song I would want to hear_.

_Ladies and Gentlemen  
(Ladies and Gentlemen, ooh wee)  
This is a Jazze Phizzle Product Shizzle  
(Jazze Phizzle)  
Missy  
(Missy)  
The princess is here  
(Ooh wee)  
(She's here)  
Ciara_

My girls hand me a shot and I take it like a trooper as one grabs each side of my hip and turn me so I am now facing Alice and my back up against Rose. I immediately start to dance with them.

_(This beat is)  
Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh  
Work my body, so melodic this beat flows right through my chest  
Everybody, ma and papi came to party, grab somebody  
Work your body, work your body, let me see you 1, 2 step  
(Here we go)_

Another round of shots is brought to us at this point. I down mine without thinking about it. The girls giggle at me knowing I can hold my own when it comes to shot even though yes, I just turned 21, I've been drinking long before now. The song continues as we dance…and laugh and just have fun all of us moving our hands up and down each other's bodies teasing every single guy in the room. The girls know what parts coming up so Alice backs up to make sure I have room and Rose just slaps my ass and whispers "It's your night baby bells." I start to sing along with the song up on the stage getting the entire crowd into it while dancing and flirting with the guys.

"_I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello  
'Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's  
But they ain't got nothing on me"_

I look up to one of the many faces and wink at him and dip it down low to tease him. If he's lucky and buys me a few rounds I will let him take me home. Blonde hair Blue eyes… _I haven't had one like him in a while_…He looks a little rugged, like he enjoys the outdoors… I continue on singing

_"Because I'm 5 foot 2, I wanna dance with you  
And I'm sophisticated fun  
I eat fillet mignon and I'm nice and young  
Best believe I'm number one  
(Ooh)"_

When I get done with this line I look up at another guy and I am completely blown away his dark copper hair…His green eyes…and my what a fucking body….I forget my lines and Alice and Rose finish out the rest of the song while grabbing my body and turning me around to dance with them more. When the song is over I ask to go sit down for a bit. Being away from their guys the girls decide it's a great idea.

As we walk back into the VIP suite I see him again... This time I can look at him-he hasn't realized I am here yet. He is talking to Jasper and Emmett. _How does he know those two? He looks like a sex god and I want some…where do I sign up…Isabella Marie Swan snap yourself out of it tonight is the night to make guys want you_. I regain my confidence and walk right between where the guys are talking and over to the bar. Seth and Quil are there and have a row of our favorite drinks lined up for us. They wink at me as they hand me my Cherry Coke. "Baby Bells we put you a few extra cherries in it this time…and it's no longer a virgin either."

I feel the blush start to grow on my cheek when Seth winks at me. I laugh and chug it down quickly….Mmm…Disarrano, Coke and Grenadine….these boys just brought me to my own alcoholic orgasm…I put the cup back down on the table and grab the cherries that are still on their stem and look at the boys and wink and then tilt my head back and lower one of the cherries to my lip where I let my tongue snake out and lick all around the base and the quickly suck it off the stem. I turn around and look at the boys. Both of their jaws have dropped. I put the other one in my mouth and quickly finish it off like the previous…The boys now have drool coming out the corner of their mouths and I put the stem back in the cup and pat both of them on the cheek "Thanks I always like to pop my cherries the right way."

I can hear the girls giggling at my exchange with our friends. I turn around to where I know the girls will be up against the railing dancing with one another and I notice that every single guy in the suite is looking at me like I just stripped naked in front of them and asked them to fuck me. My body betrays the sexy attitude I just showed and the blush starts to creep in again.

I start to walk to the girls and that is when it happens: my shoe catches on a run in the carpet and I start to fall. Two strong arms reach out to get me. I look over and Jasper and Emmett are over by Alice and Rose who all have a look of horror on their face. I then turn to my other side and realize that the sex god himself has saved me from falling face forward_….Oh great that wouldn't have been good_ I look down a foot from where he was holding me and there is a glass table. He lifts me up and over to a couch where he takes my shoe off so I can get it untangled from the carpet. When he is done he hands it backs to me and leaves before I can even thank him.

By the time he is by the group he has his hand flipped open and calling someone. I am still in shock at everything that just happened. I didn't even get his name. Alice and Rose are asking if I sprained my ankle and want to know if I am alright.

"I don't know what happened. Who was that? Where did he go? Did I do something wrong?" I start looking around at my friends trying to get an answer.

Before anyone can answer my questions he walks back in with another man who looks like he could be his twin but a little older and with blonde hair.

"Jazz this is Carlisle, my mentor more like a father, please allow him to look at her ankle. He's is a doctor at Wellborn." Jazz just nods and clears a path for this man to look at my foot.

"Hello, I am Carlisle. My hands maybe a little cold; I am sorry about that." The handsome doctor states as he breathes on his hands before touching my calf and moving his hands to my ankle. Its then that I realize my ankle has started to swell. Great-one more accident for Jake and Jazz to make fun of me with. He grabs the bottom of my foot and I just start to giggle, which causes Alice and Rose to start laughing. "It's a good thing you didn't do that on purpose Doc," Rose smiles at him. He then tries to move my foot around and its then I realize how bad it hurts and I scream out in pain not from the injury itself but the memories. Alice and Rose instantly reach their hands for mine. They have been thru this many times with me. I pull them close to me and start balling like a baby. _Of all nights why did it have to be here and now? _

"Rose, Alice baby, let me in I will take her to the car." Jazzy's voice behind me "Baby Bells I am here grab hold of my neck and I will carry you out. Emmett can you make a clear path for me to get her out?" I break down crying…Carlisle and the sex god are looking at one another in confusion.

We make it all the way out to the limo. Jazzy is just laying me in the backseat where Rose is already there and grabs me and wraps her hand around me. Alice and Jazzy are getting in. Emmett goes to get in the car.

"Wait-she forgot her shoe." The sex god is running to the door he looks out of breath.

"Thanks, Edward." _The sex god has a name._ "Sorry, we have to cut the party short but if you want to come over and hang out with us guys while the girls put Bella in bed feel free to hop in." Jazzy's tone is sympathetic.

I look up and notice he is seriously considering it. "Do you mind if Carlisle comes with me? Let me go get him and we will follow you." We sit in the back seat of the limo with me crying my eyes out sobbing like a fool…_Why did it have to be tonight...I can't get a break…Why me….What did I do to deserve this hell…..Why can't I ever be normal….._


	2. Chapter 2 Holy Water

Help me…Get the tie away from my wrist…Let me go….Something was holding onto my wrist. I couldn't get free next thing I need to know there was nothing then I felt a lot of heat around me. I opened my eyes. I see Esme, Alice and Rose holding me in the tightest group hug they could ever find. Why is it so easy for them to deal with their past and here is me…I can't even enjoy my 21st birthday the right way.

They notice I have made it through my breakdown. They all start to fuss with my hair and my shirt. Rose takes my shoes off. Alice is already pulling out my "relaxing pj's." Esme has helped me get off my clothes and they help me put on my other clothes. Just then I realize the song they are playing and start to breakdown again.

"I have ruined your evening." I am looking around between Alice and Rose. "You all had dates with you and I made you leave them and take care of me. Hand me the phone I need to call and apologize." I hold my hand out for a phone and Alice and Rose just come and envelope me in a hug and start laughing…What the hell? When did I turn into a comedian?

There is a knock at the door. "Ahh. What the fuck is going on?" I turn to Esme for answers.

Before she can answer the door opens and there is Jazzy peeping his head through. "Girls if you all want to change may I talk to Bells for a minute?" They all turn to look at me and I nod my head slightly. Alice and Rose squeeze my hand and then walk out the door. Esme kisses my forehead.

"I'll be out here if you need anything. I will go see if our guests want something to eat. Want to help with some cookies when you are done with that?" I try to nod but I know I look confused. What guest???

Jazzy stands at the edge of my bed, he looks confused at what to do. "You can sit next to me I won't bite but I may cry or smack your shoulder." He grins at me as he sits down and puts his arm around me to hug me.

"Baby I know you are nervous and scared; just realize we will always be here for you. Rose has let me know a little bit about what happened with you but not everything. She says what happened to you was worse then what had been done to her." He looks into my eyes with passion, anger, and sympathy. "Emmett, Edward and Carlisle are down in the living room. They don't know much of what happened to you a lot less then I do. We would like you to know that not all men are evil pricks. If you can give us a chance we want to make sure you have a good time." He is starting to tear up and I know I have tears freely rolling down from my eyes. "If not you can stay up here but know that we all love you in some way and want to help you however you will let us. Please come join us. I need someone to help me annoy Alice and Rose with Emmett. Help Us Please!"

"Yeah…what he says please Bells I really want to get to know you, Rose has nothing but praise about you please let's go have some fun. I will even carry you down like a queen is supposed to be." Emmett walks over and picks me up from Jazzy and lifts me onto one shoulder making me laugh.

"Put her down right this minute Jolly Green Giant." Alice screams at the top of her lungs causing Rose to run in and see what's going on. The sight of those two looking terrified I just lose it and start laughing.

"Thank you for the offer but can you put me down? I would like to freshen up a little and then I will be down in about ten minutes." I look down at Emmett and he winks and sits me back down gently so I am standing on my feet and grab the girls and head down the stairs.

I turn the radio on for a minute and head to the bathroom in my room to check and make sure I don't have any mascara running.

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo  
I use to watch her wear it well  
Everything would shine wherever she would go  
But looking at her now you'd never tell_

Comes on the radio…I know the song before the first line is finished and I start crying more not even looking in the mirror yet.

_Someone ran away with her innocence  
A memory she can't get out of her head  
I can only imagine what she's feeling  
When she's praying  
Kneeling at the edge of her bed_

I back myself up against my wall and slide down crying my eyes out. I try to sing part of the chorus when it times to come up

_And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water_

It sounds more just like mumbling. About that time I feel two arms surround me and pull me into them. I don't bother even looking at them I just let them pull me in and hold on to their black shirt and cry as the song continues

_She wants someone to call her angel  
Someone to put the light back in her eyes  
She's looking through the faces  
The unfamiliar places  
She needs someone to hear her when she crys_

"Its okay my angel it will all be okay," he says. "No one will hurt you again I can promise you that. You have more then enough people who love you and will protect you from it." A heavenly voice whispers into my hair as brushing is softly.

_And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water_

She just needs a little help  
To wash away the pain she's felt  
She wants to feel the healing hands  
Of someone who understands

That just makes me cry even harder and I pull myself in my knees in a ball in this lap. I am too scared to see who has saved me from my fears right now.

_And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me  
And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water_

The song has been over for who knows how long and I open my eyes to try and wake up from my dream but it isn't a dream. That sex god from the club is in my bathroom holding me and rocking me.

I lift my hands up to wipe the tears I know that are running down my cheeks and before I can get them he has a piece of toilet paper and is wiping my tears away. I feel the blood racing to my cheeks as I try to get out a smile.

"Thanks, I am sorry for using your shirt to cry on." I start to get up and head to my closet. "Here, let me get a shirt you can use so you don't have to wear that soaked one." I reach into the top of my closet as I try to reach a bag of shirts I had gotten my dad for Christmas to update his wardrobe of plaid. I hand him one that I think would fit him and head back into my bathroom to get my washcloth that has been sitting in cold water.

I watch him in the mirror as he turns to face me and smiles as he takes his other shirt off. _Oh my, look at those abs_. I think that's more of a case then a 6-pack. His jeans are low on his hips. I lick my lips as I watch him grab for the shirt he accidentally placed behind him and he turns around and reaches for it…._Oh my what a great butt_…I wonder if it feels as good as it looks. He turns back around and pulls the shirt on over his head. I see him look straight into my eyes thru the mirror and he smiles. Not the normal smile like most guys this one is a crooked smile that immediately makes me want to turn around and forget about anyone else in this house.

"I will wait right here until you are done then I will walk you downstairs." He speaks again. "By the way I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I am Edward Masen and you are Bella, right?"

I nod and then bring the washcloth up to my face…Breathe…1…2….oh what comes after 2... I feel my face get cool so I take the rag off. I look in the mirror and use the rag to remove my make-up…Good thing Alice and Rose got me waterproof mascara. I lay the rag on the sink and head out of the bathroom.

I turn around and walk towards Edward as he reaches his hand out to pull me in for a hug. "It looked like you could use one." I smile into his chest…_Hell yes every girl could use a serving of this all the time…_

"Bella the others will be sending a search party up for you if you don't come down here soon." Esme peaks her head in the room. As she says this Edward and me separate like magnets do. She turns around and walks off shaking her head.

"I guess I better join everyone since this is my birthday" I look at him and say. He nods and puts his hand out for me to lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3 Toxic

Chapter 3-"Toxic" Britney Spears

"Where's Baby Bells?" Jake asks from the bottom of the stairs into the living room. Alice and Rose see me behind so they just smile at him and say nothing.

"I am right here now catch me!" I scream as I launch myself off the stairs and straight at him. He of course catches me and then tosses me to the other guys.

"We missed you the rest of the night. We were taking bets on when you would puke you guts out and/or pass out." Seth looks down at his feet "Looks like none of us won the pot."

"The night is still young." I reach up and kiss Seth on the cheek. I then walk into the kitchen and pull out some of the bottles of alcohol we have. "Who is ready to play some F.U.B.A.R.?" Before I can get the shot glasses down, everyone but Edward and Carlisle are at the table pulling chairs out and sitting down.

"What is F.U.B.A.R.?" Edward looks at Carlisle and then towards me and tilts his head.

"Only the best card game ever." The pixie shouts and starts jumping up and down in her chair. I look over and notice we only have two chairs left.

"You two may sit in between Alice and Esme." I look at them and motion towards the chairs. "I'll just stand or make Alice scoot over." I lay the cards face down on the table and spread them around the table. I made sure everyone has either a bottle of beer or their drink of choice by them.

"I will turn the music up if someone would like to explain to our guests how to play the game." I walked back to the living room and turn the radio up so that we can hear the music in the dining room but it's not too loud we have to scream to hear one another.

I walk over to the table and stand between Alice and Edward. "Since I'm the birthday girl I get to go first." I reach and draw a card from the pile. "I got a Jack. That means you assholes are drinking." I look at the guys and they all pick up their drinks point them to the center of the table and each take a drink.

Alice draws her card next and she has the five of hearts. "Drink 5 birthday girl." I grab my cup and drink five with everyone counting.

Jasper is next and draws a queen. "Darlin', looks like you and the ladies may be getting drunk pretty soon." The girls and I grab our drinks click them together and drink. I start to shift my feet some…._I should have put my house slippers on…I wonder if anyone will mind me going to get them._

I am snapped out of my thought by a tugging on my hand. "You can sit on my leg if you want to. It may be a little easier then standing you look like your feet are killing you." Edward says as he moves his arm so I can sit down…_Hmm this is a nice feeling…It feels like I fit his body perfect._

"Hey guys I just remembered-are we changing 'I never' to 'Truth or Dare? I would prefer the truth or dare I think." I state looking around the table to my friends.

The little pixie and my supermodel friend look at one another then at me grinning ear to ear. "Truth or Dare," they shout and start to giggle. Everyone else joins in their laughter.

Rose then picks her card. She reveals a 6 and looks at the pixie and then back at me and then at Edward. "Edward I dare you…." She starts giggling and grinning a very devious smile. "…to give Bella an appropriate Birthday kiss." …_Oh no she didn't…Note to self get Rose a spa day for the girls and a free pass to take Bella out and be her personal mannequin for her birthday next month_…I shift to look at Edward.

"Come here birthday girl." Edward says as he puts his hand on my jaw and gently pulls me closer. He stops with our lips less than half an inch between one another to look in my eyes_. I could get lost in those eyes forever…Must close eyes_. He leans in as our lips touch one another it feels like static electricity going back and forth between our lips. It causes me to open my eyes I notice his eyes are wide. He then pulls back and everyone starts in a cheer.

"Did you feel that…It was amazing?" Edward leans in and whispers as Emmett is pulling his card out.

"Yes, I got a King-everyone may want to get a second drink." He shouts as moans are let out from around the table. _Great I am not going to last too much longer if he gets all the kings again._

Seth then draws an Ace and has to drink one. Jacob draws a two and has to drink two. Quil draws a three and has to drink three.

When it is time for Esme to draw she gets the four. "Bella how was the kiss?" She looks at me…. _Great she is starting it now…_

"Alice, would you want to help me plan a spa day?" I look at Alice and ask.

"Rose what kind of underwear do you think Bella is wearing?" Alice looks at Rose to ask. All the guys drop their jaws to the floor…._Yeah it's going to get nasty_.

"Esme, did Bella go commando?" Rose looks at Esme, with a big smirk. The guys all take a drink-they can't figure out what is going on here.

"Bella will flash the guys?" Esme looks at me and ask…_Shit what should I ask to who?_ All the guys now have a lustful look in their eyes…._Perfect this will be fun._

"Edward would you like to see me strip right here?" I turn and look him in the eyes and bat my eyes.

"Uh….Uh….Not right here." Edward looks at me and says.

I immediately start laughing and hand him his drink. "Drink up buddy that was not a question." All the girls are giggling at that point…_Yeah the question queen is still mine._

"Can I get a rain check on the seeing you naked?" Edward whispers in my ear as he pulls me back by my hips to his chest…._What is that…Oh my…I definitely want to play with that._

We continue with the game until all the cards are turned over and we are all pretty much trashed. Edward has been the Thumbmaster the whole game. He got to where he would put the thumb down behind my back so I couldn't see until everyone else already had it down causing me to have to drink. I think I was up 2 drinks on everyone else just because of the sex god.

"Well we need to get going our boss is a hard ass and wants us up early to restock the bar before tomorrow night." Jacob says when getting up and slaps Edward on the back.

I stood up to get The Pack their hugs and I noticed that everyone else was cleaning up the table. As I walked over to them, I fall and two strong arms reach out and steady me. I look down and notice my ankle is still swollen…._Well I guess I am going to be on light duty for the rest of the weekend. _"Just my luck, Girls I think I am going to have to stay in the rest of the weekend."

"We are not going to have that….Carlisle is there anything to help her out?" Esme asks as she bats her eyes at him.

"Well I can call work and have a small brace ready for her that will work inside most shoes. I can also have a script sent over to the drug store. Just no drinking while taking them." He looks back with a sparkle in his eye while talking to her.

"Thanks, Bella that means it looks like we have to go shopping in the morning to find you the perfect pair of boots to completely hide it." Alice is jumping up and down while trying to hug me.

"Thanks Doc." I roll my eyes at him. "Just what I need another shopping trip."

Everyone laughs at this comment…_Why does everyone think it's funny….I hope I can get upstairs without falling back down them_. Before I can even finish my train of thought, the sex god himself is putting his arms behind my knees and back and has me up in his arms. "I'll get you upstairs so you don't hurt yourself anymore. Do you want to say good night to the girls now or when they get upstairs?"

"Uhhhh. Good night girls. Please let me sleep in a little before waking me up to go shopping." I look at Alice and Rose and wait for them to nod.

Edward carries me upstairs and sits me on my bed. Before he can back away I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for another kiss…_Mmm…Please tell me he wants this to_… After a second I pull away to gauge his expression. His eyes are wide.

_Oh no…He only kissed me as a dare he doesn't want me_. I let go immediately and look down. "I'm so sorry. I thought that there was something there." He is still standing there wide eyed looking at me..._Talk to me please say something-anything._

"Uhh…uhh." He is stuttering. "It's not that I don't want to. I am just not good for you." He says as he lifts his hand up to my face to make me look at him…_Why does he have to look like a god._

"Let me make that decision." I look up into his eyes and sober up immediately as I say it. "Give me a chance to find out if you are or aren't." He looks back not breaking contact this time…_Good, we are getting somewhere._

"Go out with your girls tonight to my club and we can talk there." He states in a demanding tone. "I've got to get home and get some sleep before waking up and taking care of business all over again tonight."

"Fine, whatever." I am upset I don't want him to leave I want him to stay here with me tonight but I am too afraid to admit it.

"Good night Bella," he leans in to kiss my hand, "It was a pleasure meeting you and I look forward to our date tonight." With that he turns and walks out of my door. I hear the group downstairs talking and saying their goodbyes. As soon as all the guys leave I hear the stampede of wild animals…_Oh wait that's just the girls_… running up the stairs. My door is flung open as all the girls come running in and jump to the bed.

We look around at one another and we all immediately start to squeal like pre-teen girls at the previews of some vampire movie when coming to watch other movies. This is how the night ends with all of us chatting and eating junk food until we all pass out on my bed wrapped in each other's arms…


	4. Chapter 4 Maneater

**A/N: I do not own Twilight SM does. The characters in this story have taken great influence from her stories but not all from them. Please Enjoy.**

**Thanks KC for the beta job you did. **

* * *

Chapter 4- Maneater- Nelly Furtado

I woke up Saturday morning to my pixie jumping up and down by my closet pulling clothes out and throwing them all around my room. _I have no idea why I agreed to letting each lady pick my clothing one day for my birthday weekend_.

"Rose, do you have Bella's Power Rangers tee?" Alice looks at me with a smirk.

Rose comes running into the room. "You are lucky you are limping today or I would have never given it back to you." She throws it at me and storms out of the room. I smile and start bouncing up and down. Last night we had a gambling night won the right to take one article of clothing from my closet until someone else asked for it to be given back to me. No one had ever asked for it back for me.

Alice just gave me my best gift so far… _well besides the amazing kisses from Edward the sex god_. Everyone hated that shirt but they knew I loved it when I was having a bad day. Alice was trying to get on my good side when we went shopping today…_that little conniving pixie_…_she thinks she can make me feel good so I will say yes to whatever she shows me and not protest a little._

"Knock, knock ladies…" Esme was at the door with a tray of food. "I thought you monkeys may need some bread this morning before you head out for shopping." _MMM…monkey bread…I wonder if the pixie begged Esme to make it._ "I am going to stop by Carlisle's to get the brace for you." Is Esme blushing?

"Esme and Carlisle sitting in a tree…" Alice starts to jump up and down in a circle around Esme.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Rose and Alice finish it out as rose enters in the room dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ladies, we haven't even kissed yet. I am not sure I am ready to start again." Esme says as she puts the plate of food on my bed and then huffs out of the bedroom.

"Esme, wait up please." I start to get off my bed and fall. _Yeah my ankle hurts like hell this morning._ Rose sees me and gives me a hand to help me walk myself to Esme's door. I knock on the door. "Esme may I please come in?"

"It's unlocked." A timid voice from inside replies back.

I open the door and head in. "Esme, I have known you the shortest amount of time but I know one thing is certain." She looks up at me and realizes why I am still at the door and comes over to help me to her bed. "You are an amazing woman. You look after us three girls like we were your own daughters."

"I don't know if he would ever feel the same way I do for him. I woke up from my dreams and they weren't bad. This is the first time since my ex-husband first started to beat me. They were of Carlisle and me. What if he doesn't want to have kids?" She looks at me hoping I can answer that for her.

"Esme, you have always been a mother hen and from what I get of Carlisle in his interaction with all of us, he would be perfect for you. He would never hurt you like your ex. I am sure of one thing; give him a chance. He only had eyes for you the whole time he was over here. You know I didn't even get to get Edward's number? So that man must like you enough to want to see you again." I placed my arms around her shoulders and gave her a hug. "If he is dumb enough to let you slip through his fingers then he has made the biggest mistake he ever could make."

"Thanks, Bella. I wish your parents were still around to see what a kind and caring lady you have turned into." She hugs me tighter. "I hope that you find the perfect guy for you also. I have no doubt that Edward wants to see you again. The other guys were shocked when he told them that he would be there tonight to help out." I can feel myself grin and start to smile.

"BELLA." The pixie is standing out in the hallway screaming. "Get your ass out here-it's time to go shopping." Esme looks at me and just starts laughing. She then gives me her hand and helps me out to the hallway.

By the time we found "The Perfect Boots", in Alice's words, it was time to eat lunch. Esme had called to meet us and to drop off the brace and medicine she got from the doc. Esme was bouncing up and down in her seat by the time we got to the table.

"Ladies, I know you were planning on looking for Bella a new outfit for tonight." Esme stated and then looked down at her lap. "Canyouhelpmefindafirstdatedress?" She stated quietly.

"Oh…" Alice said.

"My…" I said.

"God." Rose screamed.

Esme told us about how Carlisle asked her to go out for dinner and a movie then maybe meeting up with all of us at the bar if she wanted to. The girls agreed to find her the perfect dress. Now that I had my brace on we were able to get our shopping done a lot quicker. I didn't have to have Alice or Rose walking right next to me.

The girls found a dress that made Esme look like she just stepped out from the 1950's. She was gorgeous. It was nice to have all the attention off of me for a bit. As soon as they finished finding her accessories they all went into "Project: Bella Needs New Outfit."

They ended up on deciding on a pair of super low-rise blue jeans that hugged every single curve up top and then flared at my knees. The top they found was a simple low v-neck white tee. I looked at them like they were crazy. "Are you all hiding something from me?"

"Silly Bella," Alice started to giggle, "Tonight is a highlighter party at Jane's." _Great…last time I went to one of these I had "I give good head" written on the back of my top and I wasn't able to see it until I took the shirt off_.

After getting my clothes we went and got all kind of glow jewelry for tonight to match our outfits. We started to leave the mall when all of a sudden. "Bella, Bella, Bella." The pixie started jumping up and down tugging on my hand.

"What?" I looked at her annoyed. _What will it be now…She gets this one night only to dress me up_.

"Will you let me do your makeup tonight?" she looked at me with her puppy dog eyes…._Great_.

"I told you ladies you got to pick everything I wore today so that includes make-up and everything else I wear down to the underwear please God tell me you have that and a bra picked out."

"I will be right back. I want to go get some make-up for tonight." Alice started to say. "I will meet you ladies in the food court for a Coke as soon as I am done."

Once we got home we all started to get ready. The girls blindfolded me as soon as I got out of the shower saying I was not allowed to see anything else that was going on me or they were doing to me until I was completely made over.

"Bella stand up its time to put your clothes on and yes I got you a bra and thong." Alice stated. "Now sit here and wait no peaking until we are back and have our clothes on."

_God…They are taking forever…How much longer…_

"Stand up girlie we have to put your finishing touches on." This time it was Rose's voice. "Now step with your right foot. Good now your left foot. Stand still." Rose was pulling something up my body but it didn't feel like the jeans I had picked out.

"Okay I think she is ready…Oh wait the boots." Alice screamed. I felt something hit the floor by my feet. "Sit down so we can put these on."

I sit back down on the bed. I feel each of the girls start to pull my shoes on. _Hey these definitely do not feel right… they are not like the below the knee belts we got at the mall today._

"Give us your hands Bella so you can stand up and we can get a good look at you." Alice says. They grab hold of my hands and pull me up.

They turn me so I am facing away from my mirror. I feel them take the blindfold off. In front of me are both girls in their outfits. The pixie looks just like that she is in a neon ruffle skirt with a neon yellow tank top. She has a pair of black boots that hit just about her knees. The supermodel next to her has a black fitted skirt on with the same neon yellow tank top and knees that hit about the same place that Alice's did. They are both staring at me and asking me to turn around and look at their creation. I comply, I know if I don't they will force me to.

In the mirror I see a girl that I can hardly believe is me. I look just as hot as the pixie and supermodels I am next to. They have me in thigh high skin tight black leather boots. They have me in a pair of black shorts that cut off just below my ass cheeks. They have me in a bright pink tank top. I then notice that the girls have numbers on the back of their shirts with their man's names on the back. I turn around to look in the mirror. All I see is a number but my hair is in my way. I start to grab my hair to see if I have a name on mine also.

"Come on Bella we are going to be late. We have to get there at the right time for the perfect entrance." Alice and Rose are pulling me down the stairs… I wonder what else is on there that they wouldn't let me see.

Rose decided she was driving tonight. Alice called shot gun before we were even down the stairs. I have been sitting in the back of this car riding for them. Alice called and told someone we were just pulling up and to be ready for us.

The girls get out of the front and before I can open up the back door they are there to grab my hand and pull me out. Everyone in the line turns to look as I get out and the whole crowd is quiet. The bouncer sees us approaching and opens up the rope for us to just walk right in.

"Bella you remember how you always said you want to be the center of attention when you walk into a club well tonight is your night." Alice says to me and winks as her and Rose open the doors.

The music instantly changes and a spotlight is set on us. I am in the middle of Alice and Rose I look at them a little embarrassed and then I hear the one song that could make almost any girl walk into a room with a strut to knock them all dead.

_Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatcha here for?_

We start walking down the stairs and across the floor. Everyone in the floor stops and turns to look at us.

_Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around_

Alice and Rose swing their hips and spin in a circle.

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me_!

I decide I might as well go with it and drop my ass to the floor and bring it back up. As soon as I am standing up again, I grab my girls' hands and we start to make our way through the crowd.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

We tease guys on the way as we are going along. Then we start walking again when chorus is done.

_And when she walks, she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something, boy, she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because she said she love you, love you long time!_

As we get to the end of the song we have finally made every single guys jaw drop and every girl give us the evil eye for flirting with their man. At the bottom steps of the VIP lounge we were in last night Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are standing there with their mouths open and lust in their eyes.

Alice and Rose run to their men and give them a kiss that I have to turn away from it seems so personal to be watched by anyone. The then turn around so the guys can see their shirts and they start laughing.

"What does Bella have on her shirt?" All three guys ask at the same time.

"Just the number 13…Get it because I am so lucky." I state.

Alice starts to giggle…_Oh no nothing good ever comes when she starts to giggle…. _"Bella turn around and lift your hair up so the boys can see your shirt." She demands as Rose turns me around so my back is facing them.

"Alice did you think to ask Bella if she wanted my name on the back of her shirt?" A very familiar voice speaks.

"Edward you know Bella would love to have it after that kiss last night but she would never admit it so we just went with it." The pixie says as I feel the blush in my cheeks. Alice grabs Jasper and Rose grabs Emmett and takes them out to the dance floor for their clothed dance sexion…_yes it's like dancing only more erotic_.

"Bella, would you like to come sit down on me?" I turn around and look at Edward and raise my eyebrow to question him. "Oh wait I mean sit with me." He starts to blush.

The rest of the night we sat in the VIP room and watched the others dance or talked with them when they came up for a break. Esme and Carlisle showed up towards the end of the night. Esme still looked just as beautiful … _but I could have swore her hair was smoothed perfectly back when she was picked up by him. I wonder what they have been doing._

I sat and talked with Edward and learned his favorite music… _Debussy_... His favorite color... _Brown_…His inspiration behind the name of the club.._. Jane was his niece who died when she was little and always loved to dance with Edward and have fun and begged when she got older that he took her to the hottest club in town so everyone would know her name_…He was and still is a truly amazing person. I just wish I knew if he was interested in me.

After the girls brought me back from their routine potty break: going to the restroom, getting all the other girls out and locking the door, then using the restroom freshening up and chit chatting about the guys. Edward asked me if he could talk to me somewhere private. I asked him if he didn't mind us just sitting here since everyone else was dancing. He seemed fine with that and asked Seth and Quil to go give the other bartenders a break for a bit.

"Bella, I know that I only met you last night and I probably stepped over my boundaries by kissing you last night but I have to tell you this." He stopped looked into my eyes…_Oh no he doesn't like me and wants to just be friends. _"You are an amazing woman." _Yes he only wants to be friends that's what all guys say, _"and I would love to have a chance to get to know you even better. Would you please do me the honor of going out on a date with me.?"

_Time for the let down…oh wait he just asked me out…hell yes…_ "Uhh…Uhh… Sure."

Before I could get anything else out he grabbed my hand and took me out to where everyone was and started to dance with me. He put his hands on my hips and we just started to move with the beat. I was getting tired and my foot was beginning to hurt again. The girls looked like they were having too much fun…_I guess I can always call a cab. _

"Edward…I am sorry to cut this short but my ankle is hurting some more and I am getting tired. Do you mind if we make plans tomorrow for our date so I can get home?" I had turned to face him. "I need to call a cab so I can leave."

"You will do no such thing. I will drive you home myself if you would allow me the pleasure." Edward asked.

"I guess as long as I am not a bother to you…" before I could even finish my sentence he was pulling me in for another amazing kiss… oh I could get lost in this…

Next thing I know I was being lifted off of my feet and spun onto Edward's back. He headed us towards the door. By the time we were out the door the valet had a car being pulled up and he handed Edward the keys. It was a red sports car. I just looked at it.

"I can't get in there I may ruin it." I looked at him.

He looked back at me and just started laughing. "I have never let anyone ride in Victoria with me and the first person I ask to ride in it with me is afraid of ruining it."

"I am glad you find me amusing." I huff as I head for the car trying to be angry about that time I find the only crack in the sidewalk and start to fall forward. Edward is there to catch me before I can fall to the ground.

"Just sit down everything will be alright I promise you." He gestures for me to sit in the passenger seat. He then walks around to the driver side and we head off.

When we get back to my apartment he helps me up the door and then after taking my pill he offered to help make sure I made it up the stairs safely. When we made it to my bedroom door, I turned around to say my goodbyes. Before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine again…_Oh I will definitely have a good night with dreams of those kisses. _

Suddenly the door flings open down stairs and we stop and look down the stairs to see Alice and Rose stumbling through the front door. Carlisle is helping Esme in also.

"I will call you tomorrow Bella. Please take care until then and try not to hurt yourself." He starts heading down the stairs

"Good bye Edward." I am left saying into the air.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward my sex god.

* * *

**Reviews on what you want to hear about in the future....Lemons? Returns of Ex's? How did the Girls meet? What is in Bella's past that could cause her to break down in the first couple of chapters?**

**Thanks for all the hits I am going to try having new chapters up once a week if possible. Please be patient.**


	5. Chapter 5 Shut Up and Drive

**A/N: I am going to try and get another chapter up by Monday at the latest if possible. I am going to be potty training my little girl Tuesday-Thursday and will not have anytime on the laptop. I hope you enjoy this chapter I wanted it to be a little lighter before we start to get a little more of the girls past. I also do not own any of the rights to books or songs listed in these stories  
**

* * *

Chapter 5- Shut Up and Drive- Rihanna

I woke up before the ladies did today. _Well I can always get up and start cooking, that will wake all their lazy butts up…What time is it anyways?..._ I rolled over to look at the time_… 8:30…What a great time to get them all back for the weekend_.

I made my way downstairs and decided I would make some Cinnamon Sugar Pancakes with Whipped Cream Topping. I then decided that was not enough and made a fruit salad covered with sugar and then I decided to make a pitcher of Sex on the Beach and started setting the table for all the ladies. By the time I was bringing the rest of the food over to the table the girls were all down at the table looking like the just hopped out of bed and ran downstairs. I sat at the table with the remote and turned the music on so we could all chill and relax.

"So Esme how was your date?" I looked at Esme and saw the blush that was the sign.

We all went around the table talking about the guys that weekend and how everyone was feeling. This was our tradition we did every Sunday. We found this was the best day for us to talk about everything. We held our support group time during this also.

The girls all had been in the group a while longer then I was. Esme had been helping Alice and Rose with their past in the support group when I came in and Alice took me under her wing which made Esme proud of her progress and Rose soon realized that she could help me in ways Alice or Esme never would be able to. I have known the three girls for about four years now.

We have lived together for the past two years. Once my father had passed away from an accident I had inherited this house. This wasn't the house I had grown up in since high school. This was the Swan Mansion a beautiful house which each lady having her own personal suite. Then we all also had private guest rooms. We had a huge study in our house. I let the ladies live here with me because I needed support and they were here for me.

Rose and Esme got up and started clearing the table and getting the dishes loaded to be cleaned. Alice and I were working on clearing the table and getting the laundry started.

"Girls I hope you don't mind but I have invited the guys all over this evening for dinner." Esme said as she was walking in. "They are bringing pizza. I know it's our normal all girl day but I think it would be fun to get to know each of the guys better." _Great I have to deal with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper with no sex god…_ "Bella, I hope you don't mind but I also invited Edward."

"I guess that will be fine. Hey Alice, what time is the race?" I looked at her…_Yes we got in the habit of watching NASCAR…Some of the guys were really cute and others were just jerks._

"Let's hope it's not like the Brickyard tire issue race or we may have to turn it off when the guys get here." She said and pouted at Esme.

We had cleaned the house and all the chores done so we turned the race on but the volume down and put on our "Girl Power" music list. We started dancing around the living room while watching the guys and waiting for the first wreck to happen.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Esme shouted at the same moment the music changed and Rose, Alice and I all screamed.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

We were all signing and jumping up and down on our couches.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

We didn't realize that all the guys had walked in with Esme and we continued dancing around.

"Wow what a wreck." A loud booming voice behind us yelled. This startled all of us girls and we went to turn around as we did all three of us fell over the back of the couch and onto the guys.

Alice and I were immediately jumping up to climb back over the couch to watch the wreck. Alice was trying to find the remote for muting the music and I was trying to find the remote to turn the TV up. The guys were laughing at us.

"It's not funny we want to know what happened." Alice shouted at them as we turned around. There Jasper and Edward had the remotes. I looked at Alice and winked... _Yeah boys be prepared to pay_…They started to back up and hit the wall. Alice and I grabbed our cups that were empty all but the ice that had started to melt. I looked back to make sure Alice was with me on this.

We started to lunge back over the couch when the boys tossed the remotes to the others. They were too late though. The cups we had in our hand were tossed at them and now they were soaking wet.

Rose and Esme were cuddled in the arms of their men and just looked at Jasper and Edward. "Boys I forgot to tell you do not mess with the girls and their race time." Esme said as she laid her head back on Carlisle shoulder….._Yes she deserved to be this happy and at ease with a guy again…Remind me to talk to him about not hurting her_.

"Yeah, you forgot to tell them but I am glad you didn't." Rose said laughing at the guys. "Alice and Bella can you get them a few towels to dry off with?"

Esme continued, "You all got here early. I was expecting you a little later on this is the girls' weekend ritual of watching the race for the wrecks and dancing to let off steam." _Oh I could let off some steam right now…Give me and the sex god about ten minutes and I could make him never want to interrupt my race again unless he's really ready to pay_.

Once the race ended the pizza that the guys ordered had arrived. We invited our guests to grab some pizza and we could sit in the back yard on the patio. This was my favorite place to sit at night. It was the one thing that would help me stay calm for what was to come. I was not sure what Esme wanted to happen tonight but I know her and she wanted to make sure that all the guys understood our backgrounds and were able to handle it.

"Well Bella and Alice it seems we found your weakness today when we interrupted your race time so I think it is only fair that everyone else name one weakness or you young ones call guilty pleasures." Carlisle stated while he looked at everyone. "I will start with mine. I have a thing for Stephenie Meyer books."

"I love to work on cars." Rose blurted out.

"I love to cuddle with my teddy bear." Emmett said while laughing.

Esme was next this astounded us all. "I have a thing for playing with G.I. Joes instead of Barbies."

"I like to watch Gone with the Wind." Jasper looked at us then looked at the ground.

_What was the sex god's guilty pleasure…Oh I hope it is something I can help with_. "I love to go out into a meadow and just sit and watch clouds roll by." He stated as he looked at me the whole time saying it…_Edward take me away and show me where it is you go…Just think of what I could do to him in the middle of a meadow with no one around…_

This was how most of the night continued we talked about growing up. What kind of music we liked. What food we liked. Who our favorite NASCAR drivers were… _yeah it turns out that everyone secretly had a favorite_. I knew it was coming just wasn't sure when. The real reason that Esme asked the guys over and then he asked it of all people.

"Bella how did you meet these girls?" Edward said as he had grabbed my hand trying to be sincere. _Do I tell him…He will want to leave me…I am not worthy_…Esme looked at me with compassion in her eyes…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You ladies may need a klenex or few for the next chapter. I know I have...Who do you think is in Bella's past? Who do you think is in Edward's past? **


	6. Chapter 6 My Immortal

**A/N: This one may have some rough subjects proceed with caution. Enjoy...Thanks everyone for over the 200 hits yesterday alone. **

**Thanks KC for the quick beta job on this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- My Immortal- Evanescence**

"May I speak with the girls for just a moment please? I looked up at all of the guys and then got up and went inside.

"Bella, you don't have to tell them anything you aren't ready to tell them." Esme said as she came to give me a hug. "It will all be alright."

I shook my head while still embraced with her. "No, I have to get through this. You girls know some bits and pieces but I can't hide this shit anymore. It is bringing me down. You all have trusted these guys to be a part of your life which in turn make them a part of mine."

I looked at each girl and then I continued on, "I can't blow up at them when I hurt my ankle or anything else just because it brings back memories." _Here come those tears_… "Will you all help me through this the sun is about to set and what better time than now. I can let this be the end of this God awful day I have lived for the past 5 years. Help me start a new day."

I pushed away so that I could look at each girl who looked like they were about to break down. Esme being the perfect mother figure she has been for me as long as I have known her grabbed two boxes of tissues. Rose picked me up over her shoulder and Alice took my shoes off then went and grabbed me a drink and a blanket for us all. They knew this would be hard.

"Bella anytime you want to stop just let us know and we will tell the guys to leave okay?" Rose sat me down and pulled my face up so that I was looking her eye to eye. I just nodded.

Next thing I know they were walking me back out to the patio where they had a little pallet of pillows out on our deck they knew this was going to be hard but they knew what I did at night to get through these things and wanted to make me comfortable.

"Guys, I am sorry for all of this but if you want to hear my story of how I met the girls and all the details you will need to come down here." I looked at them from the pillows. Jasper was the first one down there he sat between Alice and Rose he was probably the only guy that knew about all of women or some of it and wanted to know my story now.

"Edward, to answer your question my story starts five years ago. Let me get through it and you will learn how I met these wonderful women. Okay?" I looked at him to make sure the guys were ready. This was going to be the hardest thing for me to get through but I know in my comfort zone I could do it without any problems_. They were not going to win._

_The weekend after I had turned 16 I was meeting up with a guy I had been in middle school with when I lived in Phoenix. He had recently moved to Port Angeles, WA to live with his uncle and his three cousins. _

_I was so excited about hanging out with them. My dad knew I was leaving and he said I had to be careful and call everyday so he knew I was safe. My father knew I was mature for my age and trusted any decision I ever made. I drove to Port Angeles that Thursday night. _

_What I didn't know was anything about Alec's Cousins, Aro, Marcus, Caius, or his Uncle Felix. When I got to the address they gave me I was in complete shock. It was a mansion out in the middle of nowhere. You know the kind where you could scream and no one would ever hear you. _

This made me shudder… How could I have been so naïve…

_I knocked on the door and Alec opened the door. He had grown up but still had his baby face. He told me he had to go find a pair of shoes and then he would be back and we all could go grab a bite to eat. He asked me to come in and sit down. _

I looked around everyone was staring at me I had never gotten this detailed with the ladies they were ready for a lot of hurt and pain but I was so glad they had guys to help them through all their hurt also.

_Once I got in the door Caius was there and he shut the door and caught my jacket in it. Next thing I knew Aro was there Grabbing me by my waist and pulling me out of my jacket. I looked around for Alec and he was gone. "Don't worry my child you are in the best hands you ever could be in. We look forward to having so much fun with you this weekend." Marcus said as he grabbed me from Aro and shoved his tongue in my mouth and pulled me into him. I tried to fight back but Aro had a hold of my hands. _

_I tried to scream when he pulled back and handed me off to Caius. "Now Bella Marie, we will not have you hurting our ears this weekend. He then smacked my left cheek and while holding my head in place. He then placed his lips on me and pushed me back up against a wall where Aro started placing his hands all over my body since I was pinned between the two._

I grabbed my cheek and rubbed it yeah the pain is still there when I think about it. Esme grabbed my right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked and the sun was just starting its descent. " I can't go into every detail it still hurts way to much but I will try to do the best I can if you will be patient with me." After a few minutes I continued on.

_When Alec returned I had been passed around between the three guys with them feeling me up and then they started taking my clothes off. I looked at Alec for help. "Hey Cuz, I think you should have first right to this piece of ass if you want it." Caius said as he smacked my ass then he turned me around and hit my check again and leaned it for a kiss while Alec was walking over._

"_Bella Marie, I know you may never forgive me for this but I will try to make the pain go away if you trust me." He whispered in my ear before kissing me. He looked at the guys and said "You all have what fun you want with her but I want to be the last one she remembers." He then walked out the front door and took off in my car. _

I looked up and the four guys had anger on their faces. Esme could see my fear of telling them about it and she pulled me into her. "Boys, this is going to get rougher before it gets easier. If you can't control your anger I am going to have to ask you to leave. Bella hasn't ever done this for us girls and we want her to not fear getting it out. You will understand it all later."

The boys instantly relaxed and all four of them scooted closer and put their hand on my back or leg whichever was closest to them. I took a moment to breath and then I continued on.

_Marcus, Aro and Caius all had their way with me over and over. I wasn't sure even how much time had passed. Every time my phone would ring they would stop and let me answer it but they told me to act like everything was alright. They made me lie to my dad. My hands were tied to the bed, Marcus was having his way with me when my dad called the last night I was supposed to be there to make sure I was leaving at noon tomorrow. I cried out in pain because I was so sore from the whole weekend, I didn't mean to_, _just I was sore. Once my dad got off the phone Caius grabbed my left foot and with his bare hands he broke my ankle. He then laughed at me. He quickly jerked himself off so that he could tarnish my reputation as he called it. He then left. The other guys followed suit. _

_I laid in that bed for who knows how long when Alec walked back in the room. I was still tied to bed with my foot hurting. Alec saw my foot and untied my arms. He had brought food into me. He made me eggs and omelets to eat that morning. He then carried me to the bathroom where he helped me shower. _

_While we were in there Caius came in he saw how gentle Alec was with me and grabbed his belt. He used it to tie my hands up to the towel rack that was in the shower itself. He then grabbed Alec by his hair and pulled him out, that was the last I ever saw Alec or heard from him again. The boys cleaned me up and took me to Felix, their dad so that my foot could get a brace on it. _

"_If you tell anyone about this ever you will only cause them to be killed. You will live but they will die do you understand me." Caius said to me as he flipped me over on the medical bed I was on and took me in front of the three guys in the room. He then bit my arm._

I started to rub the scar that was on my arm. I was scared that was when I felt two arms pull me in. Edward had come up behind me and pulled me into him and was rubbing lazy circles on my back. This was so relaxing it reminded me of how my dad tried to soothe me so many times when I woke up screaming. I started to talk again.

_I went living my life as if nothing happened. I had told my dad I just tripped; he knew I was accident prone. Every night though I started to have flashbacks. My dad finally told me I had to tell him what it was that hurt me so bad. I told him it all. He helped me find a support group. _

_I was scared going into the group but as soon as I walked through the door that pixie welcomed me with open arms and the four of us have been together ever since. _

_About two and a half years ago my father was killed in a drive by shooting after going to the police and reporting the guys. I inherited this house so I moved as far away as I could from that area and the girls came with me. _

I looked up to finally look into the eyes of my friends. They all had remorse and sadness in their eyes. They all were also proud. I had done something I had never done with anyone but my father… look where that got him.

"Bella, I know I probably speak for all the guys here. Thank you for telling us your story." Jasper looked at me. "I am once again sorry that those lowlife dirt bags did that to you. You have the four of us here to protect you. I also know of three other guys who are dying to be there to help you out. That is why they moved out here to be with you."

I knew this was all true. I just nodded my head and then turned to watch the sunset. It was amazing. I felt everyone place a hand on my back beside Edward who was holding me and I just smiled and cried as this day ended and I was ready to start a new one.

"Bella, I know you have been through a horrible past I was wondering if you felt like it..Uhhhh." Edward was looking at me but was nervous. "Would you let me take you out tomorrow night?"

* * *

**Will Bella say yes? What happened to the guys? Was Bella's dad dying really an accident?**


	7. Chapter 7 Unintended

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this...Next chapter should be up sometime next week. Thanks for all the hits and reviews while I was busy potty training my daughter. **

* * *

**Chapter 7- Unintended-Muse**

"I'm sorry Edward." I looked at him…_Yes I wanted to go out with him but not tomorrow…I had school work I skipped doing this weekend_. "I would love to go out with you sometime but I have homework to work on tomorrow that I didn't get done this week."

"The offer is open if you are free another night." He looked at me with pleading eyes and a crooked smile_. I don't want to say no to him but I am not sure what I should really do._

"Can I call you tomorrow to make more concrete plans?" _This is going to have to be the best I can give him_... I look at him and waited for confirmation. Once he nods I stand up and excuse myself for a walk in the gardens out in the backyard.

The sun has gone and the moon is starting to light up the garden path_….What do I say….Am I ready to take a step forward to finally start dating again?...Can he handle me and my flashbacks….What if?...What if?..._

"Bella snap yourself out of it this minute." A voice snapped me out of my panic attack. Rose walked up and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know you are probably scared and afraid of what will happen. Give the boy a chance. You aren't going out and getting married on the date." With that she turned me around and we walked back to the house.

During my class the next day, our teacher decided that he had overloaded us with assignments and took back half of them…._This leaves you free call him and get this over with…You know you are ahead in all your other classes and you even have all your homework done in this class_.

After the class was over, I called Edward. I set up a date asking him if it would be okay to just grab a bite to eat between classes tomorrow…_Now I've got to figure out what to wear… You can't just wear your jeans and baggy T's that you do for all your classes_.

As I walked into the local restaurant across from the campus I spotted Alice…_She's going to love this…I want a new outfit…I think I have completely lost it…_ I sat down about the time that Rose arrived with the food and drinks for all three of us.

"Girls, I need your help." I grabbed the napkin and started to fidget with it. "I have a date tomorrow in between my classes." They both gasp. "I don't want to wear my usual clothes." I look up their eyes are eager. _I can almost see the smoke coming from their ears._ "Can we go shopping after this to pick me something to wear?"

"YES!!!" They scream in unison as every person in the restaurant turns to look at us as if they were being told they just won the lottery.

As we were heading into the mall both girls had a hold of one of my hands dragging me in…_They forgot my ankle was sore and I don't move as quick as they can…You would think I just told these girls they got to go into the candy store and pick any and everything they wanted and I would buy it for them. This time instead of candy and the candy store it was clothes and the mall. _

Rose wanted to go all out sexy for tomorrow. She held up a corset top with a pencil skirt, peep toe shoes, she even found a cute had to top it off. Alice decided she would tone it down a little and just vamp up my normal outfits. She held up a pair of wide leg pants, a blue v-neck sweater that was fitted and then a little yellow lace cami to go under. She found a pair of yellow Mary Jane style shoes. She also grabbed a little yellow bag that looked like I could fit my school supplies in and a yellow and blue headband to pull my hair back out of my face.

I love Rose and her style but this time even Rose admitted defeat and offered to pay for the whole outfit and she threw in lacy yellow bra and boy-shorts to go with it all.

That night we all sat around gossiping about boys and our celebrity crushes. We also talked about how we were making plans to head out and watch the midnight showing of that vampire movie the night it came out and then call in sick the next morning just to annoy our professors. Esme even decided she would call into her work with us girls. We ordered pizza and wings and then the girls decided they wanted to paint my nails. They found a bright red. They then begged and pleaded for me to let them paint them that color.

"I am going to look like I am a kid's toy." I looked at them laughing…_I won't win this but its fun to tease them…_ "I have the freaking primary colors. Next let me guess you want my makeup to only be red yellow and blue." At this they all looked at me and lost it laughing with me knowing they won the fight. The girls also painted all of their nails red saying that was showing their support for my date.

I could not sleep at all that night. I was trying to figure out what was going to happen. _Would he really be willing to date me? Would he wait for me if I needed more time? Could he be my savior? Does he want to be my savior or just a friend?_

Alice came into my room and jumped on my bed about 6 am. "Wake up you sleepy head." She pulled my blanket back "Get up, get out of bed." She pulls my arms up. "See how the sun is shining." She yanks open my blinds. "We've got a lot to do today." She pulls me up and pushes me off the bathroom. "Get in there and get a shower so I can get you ready unless you want Rose to sex you up." She just started laughing as I shut the door and take my shower.

By the time I am out of the shower she has transformed my bedroom into her own little salon. She hands me the bra, underwear and cami. "You can wear these while we get you ready but nothing more. I don't want you to get anything all over the front of you."

In no time she has my hair dried curled and pulled back. She also has done my makeup like I usually do but with just a little more pizzazz to really emphasize my best features. By the time Rose walks in the room with her make-up bag. I am dressed and have already loaded my books into my bag and just sitting with Alice while listening to the radio.

"You suck little pixie." Rose looked at Alice and threw a brush at her. They both just started laughing.

At school time passed by so slowly. We were talking about posters and magazine advertising. All I could think about was Edward… I _wonder if my final project in here could be based on his club_…

About thirty minutes before class ended while we all were working on our labs a man came into the room carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers. He walked to the teacher and handed him a slip of paper. The teacher looked up and pointed at me…_The flowers were for me…Who would send them here?_

As the man sat them down at my table every guy in my class turned to look at me. I was their kid sister they wanted to know who was sending me flowers also. I grabbed the card in the middle of the daisy bouquet.

_Bella, _

_I look forward to seeing you in half an hour. Thanks for gracing me with your presence._

_Edward_

I could tell I was blushing just at the thought of my first flowers being sent to me was in the middle of my Basic Design Theory and Methods class. _No one ever sent me flowers. I was seeing this guy in thirty minutes and now the time was ticking down. _The guys grabbed the note from my hand and started passing it around. The professor just laughed. He knew that his class was over now that all the guys were trying to come up with excuses to leave a little early so they could walk out before me and see this guy who was waiting to take me to lunch.

"Well since our class seems to be preoccupied why don't I let all of you out about ten minutes early so you all can have a wonderful afternoon." He looked at me then to the rest of the class. "Boys please do not give Bella's date a rough time today."

With that all the guys ran back to their desk to gather up their supplies and waited for me to leave. I gathered up my supplies and headed to the restroom. I did a final check on my hair and applied a little lip gloss and headed out…_Great all the guys waited on me…What is it the discovery channel now?. Here we have the beautiful Bella creature heading out to meet her mate for their first date…After sending the mating flowers he waits outside of her class for her…Not afraid to wait no matter how long it takes her to come out…Her whole pack is watching to make sure that this guy deserves to get a chance with this delicate creature._

That last thought had me laughing as I pictured one of those foreign voices narrating the whole scene. I pushed the door open and there stood Edward up against a shiny two door convertible. I walked towards him past my classmates.

"Is that an Aston Martin?" My professor looked at Edward and asked.

"Yes sir it is." Edward looked at him and then saw me and grabbed my bag and flowers. He put them in the trunk and then looked at me. "I hope you don't mind that I brought this car it's a nice day for a drive."

"No it is not. Edward I would like you to meet my professor who was kind enough to let us out early so we could head out sooner." I motioned at my teacher. Edward put his hand out to shake the professor's hand as saying thanks to him.

"Well if you don't mind I would like to get going before our food gets cold." He looked at me then the others. He then opened the door and gave me his hand to help me sit in his car. Once I was in he was over to the driver side in no time starting the car up. He waved to the professor and others who were gathered around as he revved the engine and put the car into drive.

* * *

**Where is he taking her? **


	8. Chapter 8 She Will Be Loved

**Chapter 8- She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5**

Edward drove us out to a park that overlooked the river. He walked over and opened my door for me…_This I could get use to_…He then walked to the back of the car and grabbed a basket from his trunk. He then offered me his hand…_Is there anything this guy can't do_…He led me up a path to the top of the hill where we could see the water and all the plants and animals around.

He sat the basket down so he could open it producing a red and white checked blanket…_Oh my are there any strings he didn't pull_…The day is beautiful just a gentle breeze…_No one around_…

"Bella, I hope you do not mind that I just picked us up some simple sandwiches and fruit. I am a Coke man myself so I grabbed you one. I have some water back in the car if you would prefer that." He started pulling stuff out of the basket.

"Coke is fine." I replied. He grabbed one out and handed it to me. "Where did you find the basket and all this stuff?" I was curious as to how many stop he had pulled.

"You can't laugh if I tell you." He looked up waiting for my response. I nodded. "I have had it since I moved here. My mother said I always needed a good picnic set because I never would know when I wanted to take a lovely lady on a proper date."…_Oh remind me to tell your mother thanks_… "I was a little worried that everything would be ruined seeing as I had never opened it until packing stuff for today." He blushed.

After we got done eating we just sat around for a while watching the boats on the river.

"Bella, may I ask you a few questions?" He looked at me as he was gathering the trash up and putting it in a bag and then back in the basket.

"What like 21 questions?" I looked back at him and smirked..._Let see if he wants to play some now_.

"Sure I guess I can ask you 21 then you can ask me 21 if you want to." He started and then sat down facing me.

"Okay but can I get one skip?" …_I always hated playing this game with the girls they never allowed me a skip and would always ask questions I didn't want to answer_.

"Yes you get one but if you use it, I'll add two different but related questions." He said as he grabbed my hand from my lap. "Why were you scared to come out with me when I asked this weekend?"

_Should I answer this one or should I take my pass now…I guess I might as well answer I should be truthful_… "I am not sure if I was…am ready for going out on dates anymore."

"What is the one thing that scares you the most?"

"Being alone all my life."

"Bella, I want you to know that yes I want to be a friend of yours but if you ever want me to be more then just one of the guys for you. I would be thrilled to take that place. You will never be alone if I can help it." He squeezed my hand.

"So what is the one thing that you love to do when you are having a rough day?"

"Well I love to listen to music, sit in bed, read, relax maybe shop online but you can't tell Alice." I looked at him and winked.

"Bella, have you ever had a boyfriend?" _Great now he gets to know what a loser I am_….

"No, never trusted guys after my past." I stated as I looked up and into his eyes…_I wish you were though_…

"Do you think you are ready to try and find a boyfriend?" He looked down and started playing with his hands in his lap.

"Yes if the right guy was to come along I would consider him." _It's not like you seem to want me besides just to be my friend._

"Have you hung out with any guys in the past week that you would consider dating?" _What is up with this question of course I have…I am right now_…

"Yes."

"What about today did you see any guys you would consider dating?" He looked back up into my eyes.

"Yes to one guy no to the rest." He looked down with a frown on his face.

"How many guys have you hung out with today?" He said quietly.

"Let see all the guys from my class…The guy who brought me flowers…You." I started using my fingers to count off where I have met or seen guys at. He laughed.

"Who is the guy you want to be more then just a friend?" He started to blush a little…._I think I am going to make him sweat it out a bit for now_….

"Pass." He looks up right away like I just told him I killed his puppy. I started laughing at the site.

"Fine. Is the guy you want to date in your class?" He says and looks at me.

"Nope." I shake my head and look at him straight in the eyes…_Come on take the right guess you know you want to._

"Bella will you allow me the pleasure to date you?" He asks as he reaches for my hand.

_Ding…ding….Ding….We have a winner_…

"Yes." He smiled and squeezed my hand a bit. "I have a few conditions though." I said as I moved closer to where he was. "One never take my NASCAR away from me again. Two you get to tell the girls about it. Three you have to be able to deal with my frequent mood swings all of which can be solved with chocolate, sex, love, or shopping."

"I think I will be more then capable of doing that now come over here and give me a kiss like you did this weekend." He said as he pulled me up and onto his lap. He then used his hands to gently pull my face towards him as he brushed his lips up against mine and kissed me…

We sat around until the park started to get crowded with families whose kids just got out of school and wanted to play at the playground.

Edward drove me towards my house. On the way home he asked if he could pick up dinner for the girls and us. I called them and they said that they would be home about 5 if we wanted to have something ready. Edward called a restaurant and ordered food to take back to the house. He then stopped at a florist shop and came back with a bouquet of flowers for each of the girls. He had gotten Rose a mixed arrangement of flowers. For Esme he showed me some lilies he picked out and for Alice he grabbed a mixture of wildflowers.

"Edward the girls will all love these it is very kind of you to get those flowers." I said as I looked at them.

"I hope you don't mind I didn't get you more flowers." He looked over at me with a slight frown "I got you a stuffed lion instead." He pulled out a lion from behind his back and was smiling.


	9. Chapter 9 Twisted Transistor

Chapter 9- Twisted Transistor- Korn

?POV

"Cuz, so good to see you here today." He grabs the paper from under my arm…Oh great he's is going to see the story…He sits the paper down.

"Well, well, it seems Cullen has found a new lady. How much do you know about her?" He looks up at me and asks…Should I tell him….

"Her family has roots in this town but none besides her are living it seems." I look up at him…hopefully he doesn't ask for more… "She inherited a house and is living there with some school mates." He nods.

"So how are my brothers?" Yes! He is going to change the subject…

"They are good." I start to tell him. "They said that they are working on a way to at least get the three of you in the same place. Your father isn't doing well at all; I got a call this morning they are taking him to the medical wing. They said he had a heart attack as he was reading the paper this morning."

"If he dies do you think you can get us to his funeral?" He bows his head.

"I will try hard to." …but not my hardest…what you did to my girl is not worth it to me. She hates my guts and will never want to talk to me again…Last time I saw her she just screamed and screamed until they came and helped her out.

"So how do you think we should handle Cullen?" My cousin interrupts my thoughts. "Do you think we should go after his family? Do you think we should destroy his club? Or should we….should we…get the girl?"

"Well this was the first time he was seen out with this girl so I am not really sure that is the best way to go." He looks up at me…Great he may have caught on to it… "I think his club would be the best way to go...Uh…Maybe plant a few guys to start visiting regular see what we can figure out of this new girl and find a way to break him."

"Great plan cuz. Give me your phone." I hand it to him.

"Yo, bro. We got to get some guys to go visit Jane's. I want to see what the ladies are like there. See if there are any smoking girls that have just been taken off the market around there." He nods…Then he looks at me and narrows his eyes at me... "No he didn't tell me that. Let me look at the paper again and see if I know what you are talking about."

He grabs the paper and looks at it. He then slams it open to the local celebrity sightings page. "Bro, I will talk to you later. I have some business that needs taken care of right now." Shit. He told him.

"Now cuz..." He pauses and folds the paper so only the picture is showing. He then starts tapping it on the table. "Tell me a little bit more about this girl Cullen is with please. I read here her name is Isabella Swan. Why would that sound so familiar to me?" He stops and looks at me

"Well Swan was her father's last name, her mother had it switched to Dwyer when her mother remarried." He nods and motions for me to continue. "You would know her better as the girl that sent you all here."

"There, that's it cuz." He stands up and shouts. He then grabs my tie and pulls me close to his face. "Now next time I hear that you were hiding information about that little pet of yours, I will kill you here in front of every inmate you see." Great…there is no way I can save her from them without risking my own life…Is it worth it though for her….

"So tell me now how do you think we should go about this now." He lets go of my tie and sits back in his chair and props his feet up on the table. "Cullen is lower on the totem pole then she is. How do we make her pay?" He smirks at me.

"I am not sure the last time I got the report from her shrink they said she still had major issues with guys and trusting them." He nods again. "I am not sure she is close enough to Cullen yet to take him from her. I think we should wait to see if things get closer if they do then we need to take him out." He starts to grin and rub his hands together. "For now I will make sure our shrink cuts back her meds to help us scare her a little more." He looks like the Cheshire cat right now. "We may want to get James, Victoria and Laurent set up in the club. See if we can break apart their happy group."

I would rather not get them in there but I know I will have no choice. This sucks. I know they will show them no mercy. Why did this angel have to get broken? It may be worth my life to save her if I can. I just need to have a little more time to figure a way to save them all. Let them get a hint or something maybe.

"Yo bro, Yeah it's me again. We need the Nomads. Yeah at the place I told you before. We are going to see if we can fill the gaps from the inside. Yes tell him also what is going on. Our little cuz here came up with the whole idea." He looks at me and winks. "Yes he will give you more details when he comes to visit. He may be promoted if he keeps up this good work. Take care send everyone my regards."

"Now cuz, you are going to have to meet them at the coffee shop down the street from the club tonight. Make sure to tell them very little about the people just that you want to find more information about the people you think will be important in this and go from there. Now go- I got a few guys to put in their place back here. It seems they were trying to set my brothers up in the other jails."

Great now how can I need to go gather up all my information and give it to these lowlifes. They are going to break her beyond any repair and it's my entire fault because I thought she was cute and wanted to take her to prom but I wanted to get to know her a little better. My cousins saw her picture on my cell phone and threatened to kill me if I didn't make myself scarce when she came over. They had already killed my family. I can't let her lose all she loves now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

"Bella hurry up we are going to be late." Esme yells from downstairs.

"I can't find my red high heel anywhere have you seen…"I start saying as Alice throws a shoe into my room…Oh look the pixie took them again…I pick it up and head down stairs. The girls are waiting for me down there. We all have white tops on and jeans skirts along with red pumps….Who decided this theme I will never know….

By the time I have got my shoe on everyone has called drinking and it looks like I'm getting stuck being the designated driver tonight. "Why is it every time my shoe is missing I get stuck being the designated driver? And why do we even have to leave this early in the night?"

"The boys want us to pick up coffee from the shop by the club for all the staff members and you know how packed it gets." Rose says as she rolls her eyes.

"Fine let's get the show on the road." I motion to the car as we all get in and head to the coffee shop.

We were leaving the coffee shop when a rude man bump into me and spilled all the drinks I was carrying down the front of my top. "Alice, we have a major problem." I look down at my shirt as she turns around.

"Watch where you are going, Bitch." The man snaps at me.

"You better watch what you are saying sir; since you were clearly entering where it says DO NOT enter she can sue your ASS." Rose got up in his face and pushes his chest.

"Let's just leave, Rose." I start to push her towards the door and the guy walks back to a corner of the shop… _That guy he is meeting looks familiar….Where do I know him from….Oh well I am not going to worry about it lets try and go make the best of the night…_

"What took you so long?" Edward grabbed the things from my hands and motioned for me to go in front of him. "What happened to your shirt? How did you get the girls to let you not wear a white shirt like everyone else?"

"Uh…" I looked down…_This wasn't going to be good all the guys noticed by now_. "I had an accident with your coffee." I looked up and bit my lip to see if he would fall for it. He just looked at me and the guys all nodded.

"Only you Bella could use that excuse and it be true." He says after sitting the cups down and pulling me in for a hug.

"You know that was no accident Bella." Rose stated when she pushed Edward in the back causing me to tense up. He looked down at me with sad eyes. "She was pushed by some asshole who was entering in the exit and then started to call her a Bitch for it." She crossed her arms and smirked as she nodded. I glared at her. Edward went from sad to protective in an instant. "She pushed me out of there before we could get his information or I would have made sure you had it to sue his ass."

"I…uh…. Don't want to talk about it…" With that I ran away from them and back to Edward's office. I knew it would be unlocked and went in and slide down next to the door knowing that I couldn't lock it with out his key. I grabbed his ball that was next to me and threw it across the room.

"Knock…Knock" Edward's voice came from the other side of the door.

"You know I can't lock it so why not just enter." I called from the floor trying not to sob. I then heard him move his hand down the door to open but the thing that surprised me next. I heard his voice right by my ear.

"Bella baby, what's wrong? Why don't you let us help you take care of the guy who was a jerk to you." He turned to face me sitting on the floor right next to me. "You know you can talk to me about anything." He pulls my face so that I am looking straight in his eyes. "I will not tell the girls anything you don't want me to." I nodded "So, please tell me why you didn't want to sue the guy?"

He grabs me and pulls onto his lap. He reaches around and tries to pull me in for a hug. He touches the area where the coffee hit me and I whimper. "Let me look at it please Bella." He pushes me up off his lap and pulls me over to his desk and has me sit on it. He then unbuttons the first few buttons of the top. "Bella you could have been injured worse but a little aloe and loving will help ease your pain so please talk to me now." He grabs a bottle of aloe from the emergency first aid kit and puts it on his hand and rubs it over the burn.

"Well..." _How can I tell him if I go to court over an issue those guys will know where I am at and will come hunt me down and kill all those I love. _"I hate court buildings. I don't want my name to ever be read in a court again." I start to cry it was all laid out on the line now. He buttoned up my buttons and then pulled me into him and let me sob on his shirt.

"Edward," It was Alice's voice "we were just checking to see if Bella was okay." I turned around to see who "we" was. It was Alice, Jasper and Esme. I know they would keep this safe for me. They would know my pain of being in the courts a lot and my fear of it.

"I'll let you ask Bella but if she doesn't want to answer your questions I will ask that you leave." Edward states as he pulls back from me. "I am going to go get you a drink and I will be right back. Please don't leave this room." He looks into my eyes again.

I grab his hand "Don't go please." He just nods and pulls me in but invites the others in.

"Bella, is there a reason you didn't want in the confrontation?" Esme comes up to me and asks with concern that only a mother would give her child. I nod again sobbing into Edward's shirt. "Will you talk to all of us about it? If not would you at least talk to me about it?" She puts her hand on my knee as if to encourage me to answer.

"You all can stay once because I don't want to say it again." I look at them with tears in my eyes. "I don't want to go to court because they will know I was there and where I am at. They will find me." I grab hold of her hand and pull it in to me as I curl back into Edward.

They stayed quiet while I sobbed. I was finally able to continue on "They will come after all of you. They will hurt you all. You don't understand what they will do to everyone."

They all just stayed quiet about that time Rose walked in. "Bella, I am sorry I was eavesdropping please, please, please forgive me I forgot about what all has happened with your situation and I shouldn't have been so pushy to you." She walks over and sits a bottle of water on the desk next to me. "Want me to go have the guys go spill coffee on him?"

I tried to stop crying long enough to laugh. I looked up at the monitor and froze. _No it can't be the guy from the coffee shop and his friend_. They are talking to Emmett then it hits me. _I know who that is_… "Get Emmett away from him now!" I scream and point at the guy I recognize. _No not now….my life was going so well_. I look at Edward and just start breaking down…

"Bella…Bella" Edward looks at me and pulls me so I'm looking straight at him. "Who is that guy and why does Emmett need to get away from him?"

"Edward…" I look at the screen then him again then the screen. "Please get him in here now and then I will tell you." Edward rolls his eyes at me then picks up the phone while still holding on to me.

"Emmett, I need you in my office for a few." He says into the phone.

Everyone is still looking at me like I have completely lost it when Emmett comes in. "Baby Bells you look like you have seen a ghost." He looks at me then everyone else and says "What's up boss?"

"We were just trying to get Bella to tell us." Rose says to him.

"You know that man." I am trying to breath to catch my breath and Esme is trying to rub circles on my back as Edward is drawing lazy circles on my hands.

"What man?"

"The man you were talking to when Edward called you?"

"No there were a few out there I was talking to." He looks and shrugs his shoulders at Edward.

"That man..." I point to the screen. "That man there…"

"Oh, yeah him, he seems cool. His ID was real."

"Wait what did his ID say?" _Maybe I can get him to recognize who he was before I pass out._

"Alecter. He was from Arizona." He shrugs. Just then I look at Edward and I hear Esme and Alice both gasp…

"Grab Bella Edward… Make sure she doesn't hit her head. That is Alec." Alice shouts.

Then I felt my head hit the desk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-  
BOV

"Bella, Bella are you okay." I felt two arms around me and pull me tighter. Then I felt a cool rag being applied to my forehead.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that I guess I freaked out a little, huh?" I look around and notice everyone standing around, even Jake.

"No, but Edward did!" Alice shouts. She starts jumping around with jasper acting like they are fighting. I turned to look at Edward.

"What is she talking about," I asked looking at Edward as he looks at Jake and then at Rose. I notice that Rose has a scratch on her arm and Jake has a black eye. Edward's lip was swollen …_Seriously what happened while I was out… I need answers now._

"Well these three seemed to take matters into their own hands." Emmett patted Jacob on the shoulder and he winced.

EPOV

Esme and Alice took Bella out of my arms as soon as she passed out. "Edward, please go and make sure those guys are gone before Bella wakes back up." Esme said with fear and concern in her voice.

"Okay, Emmett can you and Jasper come with me. We need to talk to Jake too." I had replied and started to head for the door. "I will bring back a cool rag for her. What should I say to them?"

"Whatever you DO NOT mention Bella." Esme said as stern as possible. "If they bring her up just play stupid. If they didn't come here for her then she is none of their concern. If they are here for her we need to get the police involved A.S.A.P."

We nodded and everyone besides Esme and Alice walked out behind me and into the bar. We walked over to the area where Jake was at and I got another bartender to take over so I could talk to him_.. I was glad that I had the extra bartender on the schedule tonight._

"Jake, it seems we have some problems in the club." I looked at him and he looked at me and then the others as he nods his head. "I need you to stay calm, we need to try and be peaceful about this."

"What's going on, why is everyone here?" He sat on one of the couches in the VIP area.

"Jake how much do you know about Bella's past?" I figure be as frank as possible.

"My father told me what her father told him before he was killed." Jake stated "Wait, why does it matter how much I know?"

"Do you know who Alec is?" I ask looking hoping he recognizes the name.

"Alec..." He said out loud questioning it. Then it hits him. "Alec, he's the motherfucker that left while she was raped by his family?" He punches his fist into the couch. Thankful that the cushions were extra soft.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, but Alec is here with a few other people and we are going to try and get them to leave peacefully." I wanted to punch his lights out as much as Jake did but I know that will not solve anything for Bella. "I want to get them out peacefully and I want you to come with me, if they put up a fight well then Emmett and Jasper are going to call the police and help us get them out of here." He just nods.

"Since we all have a plan let's try to get them to our back VIP area so that way if anything happens our patrons won't see it and we can take them out the side door and not in back where Bella is. Emmett would you like to escort our guest to the luxury suite. Jasper please keep an eye out for any strays and Rose can you pretend to be a waitress for that area for me please. Jake, go relieve Seth ask him to come out this way and if he sees Jasper head into the room then to call 911 immediately and ask for police assistance."

Everyone nodded and we all went to our areas. As I headed back into the office to check on Esme, Alice, and of course my now sleeping beauty Bella. She was still out and I moved the cameras in the luxury suite so I could make sure all angles were on the camera for police record. _This may not be pretty. _"Ladies if Bella wakes up please do not let her watch those camera feeds." They nodded and it looks like both of them have been crying. "I am going to do my best to make sure Bella never has to deal with these assholes ever again."

I walk out of the room and into the suite to check in on our guest. There were three men and one lady. "Hello, welcome to Jane, My name is Edward Cullen and you all have been selected as our guests of the night. We have a special deal where one set of guests are VIP'd when they arrive and the get use of our VIP suite immediately. Please feel free to order anything from the bar on the house." I nodded and Rose walks over and takes their order. I headed over to the bar to help make the drinks when Rose returns.

"Hey Rose remember the first day I met Bella. What did she do on the carpet in the other suite?" She smirks.

"Which one do you want the drinks on? Please can I ruin that girls dress since the guy who is hanging on her is the one who ruined Bella's shirt?"…_Remind me not to get on the bad side of Rose she is one devious bitch_…. I nod.

Jake placed the last drink on the tray and handed it to Rose. She looks at us, smirks and then sashays her way over towards them. She reaches the carpet, turns back as if we said something, winks at us and then trips over the carpet. She breaks the heel of her shoe in the process. _She is definitely a pro at making it look unplanned_. The drinks fly up in the air and lands in the front and all the way down her dress. The splatteralso flies on the guy who got Bella earlier in the night. Rose screams out as if in pain. She then looks at them and looks at me.

"Oh my goodness please don't fire me Mr. Cullen, Sir. I am sorry I knew not to wear these heels today. I am so sorry." She then looks back at them. "Please send me your dry cleaning bill and I will get that cleaned out for you if you want me to."

"Bitch you got my dress soaked, you are just as clumsy as that girl you were telling us about." The girl looks at Alec. "What was her name James you remember the one Alec was telling us about?" She looks at the guy who is also covered in drinks.

"Vicky, watch what you say." The third man says.

"Laurent, you know that bitched deserved to get it from those guys. She shouldn't have made herself so available if she didn't want what was coming to her." She replies to him.

"Victoria, I ask that you never say that about Bella again she deserved nothing that came to her. She was a pure sole" Alec spits at her. _Wait what…Why is he defending her._

Then it happens. The lady pulls Rose up by the hair and smacks her in the face. Immediately Rose slaps her back. "Emmett please get Rose out of the room and send in another staff member to help us clean the mess." I try not to laugh and or show any emotion at the scene that is unfolding in front of me. Emmett is trying to hold Rose back but you can tell he wishes he could let her go and let that bitch get what's coming to her.

"So how is the loose bitch now mother fucker?" James spits at me…._wait_, _what did he just ask me_. I turned and looked at him. "You know exactly who I'm talking about, how is that loose whore Bella, does she feel as good as the V says she does? Please say you will share with me?" He starts walking towards me and that is when I lose it.

Jake jumped over the bar and was heading towards James when my right hand hit his left jaw. "James beat his mother fucking ass up! I'll share her with you when we are done with them." Laurent says. That is when I notice Jake turn and tackle this guy and starts pounding him one fist after another. Emmett let Rose go as she heads straight for Victoria who has her back to Rose. She starts pulling her hair. Emmett heads for the door and next thing Jasper appears.

James gets a punch into my jaw but only hits my lip. I notice a little blood but I swing back and hit him in his jaw and he falls backwards onto the couch. _One down two to go._ I noticed that Alec is hiding and shaking in one corner of the suite. Emmett and Jasper are trying to get Jake off of Laurent. Rose has knocked out the bitch that started this whole fight and has headed to keep an eye at the door. I walk over to Alec.

"Please, Please don't hurt me?" he pleads with me.

"What makes you think I would want to hurt you?" I look at him and then around at the scene. "I want answers from you." He nods at me.

"Why are you here? Who has sent you? Why aren't you putting up a fight?" I ask him

"My cousins sent me here to spy on you and then when they found out you were dating Bella they wanted to torture her for their pain. I don't want to fight I want out of it all. Please help me get out and away from them." He starts breaking down in tears. "Bella was my one true friend when I was younger and I betrayed her trust and I know she never will be the same and it kills me to know I was the one that caused it all. Please, Please, Please let her know that." He is crawling on his knees over to my feet as if I am the one who will show him mercy.

The police walk in at this point and takes everyone out thru the back door. Alec goes peacefully. "Please keep them all in jail for a bit. We will come to press charges tomorrow. We have video surveillance that we will send." The police officer nods and leaves.

BPOV

I lifted my hand up to Edward's face and touched his sore lip. He told me his story and all the other's looked down in shame.

"I don't know why any of you should be ashamed of what you did." I look at all of them "I am glad that you felt the need to try and get them out of here. I am sorry I didn't get to watch it."

"Oh my sleeping beauty," Edward looks at me and says. "You are so wrong. I got it all on tape for the cops." He pushes a button and the video starts playing and I watch the whole scene play out in front of me. It scares me but I love watching these people who are my family now defend my honor.

I start to tear up a little as I see Alec once again. He looks so much more troubled now like something was eating him up. I look and I see Edward walk over towards him. I wondered what they talked about. I look up at Edward and then back to the screen.

"Will you tell me what you two are talking about please?" I whisper into his ear.

"I will tell you anything you want to know." He kisses me on the forehead and then picks me up and heads over to the couch. "Will you all please leave I would like to speak with Bella alone?"

They all leave and I am alone with Edward.

"Let me say this before you ask me anything." He looks at me and I nod. "I love you, Bella. I don't know if you think it is too soon but I do and I will do anything for you, anything that you want." He gives me a gentle kiss on my lips.

I want to continue the kiss but he pulls back. "Now where were we?" He smirks at me. "Oh yeah you were wanting me to tell you what happened."

* * *

**A/N:Hope you ladies enjoy this chapter please feel free to message me with any comments and what you think of it. I am not sure how much longer I will have until I am done with this story. Keep up the great comments**


End file.
